1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a white light emitting device which emits white light using a light source which emits a monochromatic light and a display panel including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are optical semiconductor devices which emit light by recombination of minority carriers (electrons or holes). Light generated by the recombination of the minority carriers is a monochromatic light having a certain range of a wavelength.
Methods of generating white light include using a plurality of light emitting devices emitting a variety of the monochromatic light having complementary colors, and a using one light emitting device and a phosphor having a complementary color of the monochromatic light emitted by the light emitting device.
When white light is synthesized using a plurality of light emitting devices, a color reproduction range may be widened. However, because electrical characteristics of each of the light emitting devices may be different from each other, driving circuits become complex, and because the characteristic change of the light emitting devices according to usages are different from each other, color uniformity may not be ensured.
In addition, when white light is synthesized using one light emitting device and a phosphor, driving circuits may be simplified. However, color uniformity cannot be ensured due to reflection, refraction, or the like of the monochromatic light.